The major airways of mammalian respiratory systems are lined with cilia having a protective blanket of mucous. Such a blanket, along with the cough reflex, serve as a primary protective mechanism for the lungs. A variety of pathological conditions result in an increase in the fluids in the lungs: the common cold, infectious diseases; pneumonia; various diseases associated with AIDS; and cystic fibrosis are among the most prevalent. cystic fibrosis, for example, affects the mucous secreting glands of the body, causing an overproduction of mucous. The lungs are continuously filled with such secretions, which must be periodically removed to permit lung function and limit the risk of infection. In addition, the administration of certain anesthetic agents, and soreness and stiffness which may be associated with certain medical procedures, can result in lung secretions tending to pool up and to thicken.
The application of mechanical vibrations or oscillations to the patient to loosen such secretions is known. Typically, a mechanical coupling is made to the patient's body at a location overlying the lung area and a mechanical vibration is applied. One well known therapy is the use of a clapping or thumping upon the chest. The use of the hand, clapped directly against the chest or back with force necessary to release the secretions, can cause unacceptable patient discomfort and trauma. The use of hammer-like products, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,910 bring with them similar risks. In addition, as the striking face of the hammer is relatively small, and must be employed with some precision. It is also further necessary to continue the strokes continuously over a wide surface area of the body.
Other mechanical devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,226, utilize a complex mechanical arrangement of springs and cams to apply a series of vibrations to the patient. Aside from the discomfort that often results from the direct application of the compressive device to the body, such devices are also large and cumbersome.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a percussor-type device which does not require a direct mechanical linkage to the patient.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a percussor apparatus capable of generating percussive vibrations at a plurality of frequencies simultaneously or alternatively in accordance with the requirements of the operator and patient.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a percussor apparatus which utilizes sonic energy as the motive force.